Alice's Hatter
by WonderlandMik
Summary: Alice is lonely, when the chance comes to go back to Wonderland and see the only one she can't seem to forget, will she take it? Tim Burton's Alice and Mad Hatter


Alice looked about; no one was in the room with her so she let a dark cloud of emotions settle around her. It had been 5 years since her return from Wonderland and her life had been anything but wonderful. For the first few years she had looked and looked for another rabbit hole to fall into. But alas there were none.

All of her questions had been answered here in this world. Her father's wishes had been carried out; she went to China and back. Her mother had found love again and she couldn't be happier for her. But she still longed for Wonderland and felt like she didn't belong in her own world. She missed Wonderland every moment of every day.

She was lonely and missed all of the friends she had made, like the White Queen, the Cheshire cat, and even the Door mouse. But most of all she missed … Him. The Mad Hatter, the only one who recognized her for who she was. Sure he had his quirks about him, so many quirks, but she didn't mind them one bit. Just thinking about him brought a rosy blush to her cheeks.

She knew what this feeling was, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. What if he, as mad as he was, didn't feel the same? She shuddered at the thought of his wacky rejection. So she kept those feelings locked away, but she always kept the keys close, just in case.

But now in her room that over looked a courtyard very similar to the Red Queen's (minus the giant head) she felt her emotions tug free. She had kept silent for so long that she didn't know what to do.

Visions of her journey and journeys past dance around in her head causing her eyes to tear up. Her long blond hair covered her like a curtain as she bent her head. A rustling in the bushes caught her eye. A small white rabbit dashed out. He looked exactly the same. He hopped a few times, and then looked back as if he wanted her to follow him. She got up, praying that this wasn't a dream because she'd had it a thousand times, and she would follow only to find out that it wasn't 'The Rabbit'.

None the less she followed. He took her through a maze of greenery and stopped every few hops to let her catch up. Her courage doubled with every step until she was running alongside the rabbit, eager to get to where they were going. Finally they stopped at a large oak tree, which Alice leaned against to catch her breath.

The rabbit jumped in the hole and she followed after it. She landed in the same room of doors. There on the table was the drink and key. Remembering her mistake from last time she grabbed it before she drank the potion. Immediately she shrunk and found that her under coat still fit her. She rushed to the door and unlocked it.

Wonderland looked as bright and colorful as it did before. All of her friends were standing on the path and looked at her nervously. She smiled and they all relaxed. The rabbit hopped up to her and said,"Welcome home Alice." Everyone around her cheered and even the Cheshire cat purred contently.

Her heart skipped a beat when the Hatter stepped forward, she hadn't seen him in so long but he hadn't changed, his hair was still a crazy, orange, curly, mess and his bright green eyes glowed and he still had that gap toothed grin. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it. He chuckled as her face turned a shade of crimson. Everyone was silent around them, like they were engrossed in watching a soap opera.

She heard someone whisper," Why is the Hatter acting so normal."

Another person, who sounded a lot like the Cheshire cat said loudly, "Well it's obvious he's in love with Alice." She looked up to the Hatters face to see that it was true; he even had a tint of pink to his cheeks.

The Hatter whispered in his Scottish accented voice," You haven't lost your muchness, now have you." She smirked, a crazy idea already forming in her head.

She took his hat off and, much to his surprise, grabbed his collar and brought his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. Through the loud cheering of their friends she whispered in his ear, "How's that for muchness?"

He answered her by pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
